


【狮花】FIND A KISS

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 【花】吐症梗，背景是15/16赛季
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen
Kudos: 1





	【狮花】FIND A KISS

  


几天后，特尔施特根发现拉基蒂奇的口袋里夹着一朵花。

  


“那个是什么？”他问。

  


“我想想，应该叫天竺葵来着。”克罗地亚人把花收进衣柜的上层，转身，准备和装备齐整的年轻门将一起去训练场。却看见对方呆在原地，神情凝重。

  


重要的不是品种，德国人更急切地想知道它的来历：“你难道……感染了那个吗？”

  


“没错啊，就是花吐症。”

  


拉基蒂奇告诉他的语气轻描淡写。

  


花吐症，一种有暗恋对象的人才会得的神秘疾病。发病者会从口中吐出花朵，只有与暗恋对象接吻，否则，就会死掉。

  


特尔施特根从未像今天这样认真地查阅了植物图鉴，并上网浏览“天竺葵 花语”的搜索结果N条——不同颜色竟然有不同的含义，嗯，那天看到的花朵到底算粉还是算红呢？

  


然而，始终没有关键性的证据指向伊万暗恋的人究竟是谁。又一日，出发去意大利的飞机上，他看见落在伊万手包里的花。这次变成了蓝色的。

  


“……你同时暗恋两个人？”

  


“可能吧。”金发中场高深莫测地笑了笑，就好像他接下来要一个假动作晃过防守队员，“你把手掌伸出来，我写给你。”

  


指尖在守门员厚实的掌心上飞速划过，有点痒。拉基蒂奇专注于在皮肤的纹路间印刻自己的一笔一划，马克则专注于眼前人姣好面庞的专注。这样的举动别样的亲昵，跟足球场上勾肩搭背的感觉不太一样。只要书写完毕的人一抬头，便刚好能凑成四目相对。伊万问：“现在你能猜出来我心中那个人，是谁吗？”

  


已知：经常需要签名营业的球员，其练就的字迹往往潦草难辨。

  


晚上的时候特尔施特根躺在酒店床上，脑海中无数次回放白天的场景。越想越觉得写于自己手掌的字符，拼起来，是自己。

  


这让他必须起床确认这件事情，立刻、马上。蹑手蹑脚来到自己室友的床边，他在熟睡之人的，悄悄留下一吻。

  


然后，

  


他发现巴萨四号依旧次次带着一朵天竺葵来到训练场。

  


从那以后特尔施特根就不太探究伊万到底暗恋着谁了——必须承认，他的私心重得很。反正伊万暗恋的人不是自己，那我，又何必插足他的爱情故事呢？然而，当德国门将一次、又一次地将目光从巴萨四号身上收回来，他终于明白，事情不是这样的。一直这样拖着可是有性命之忧啊！马克心中焦虑得很：到底是什么样的人，能在生死之间都不愿向花吐症患者妥协一下，迟迟不肯交出一个吻呢？

  


这样的人，伊万喜欢他个什么啊！

  


实在忍不下去。特尔施特根拽着拉基蒂奇就去找医疗组。“你的健康不仅仅关乎你自己，还关乎咱们整个团队——”这里面自然包括我。最后的强调他没跟伊万说。

  


医患之间的对话巴萨门将主动回避了：

  


“很高兴你愿意分享给我这些秘密。我猜，他可能是考虑到了一些比较现实的问题，所以才……。”

  


“嗯……也是呢，说出来都会觉得挺不合适的。所以我想试试。如果他有这个勇气，那我愿意陪他。”

  


“你应该知道这不是光靠勇气就能迈过的坎儿。”

  


“我们当然会小心。总之，这件事交给我自己处理吧。”

  


……

  


特尔施特根等了许久，才等到一脸沉重的伊万走出诊室。“马克，你还在这儿啊。”对方惊讶道。

  


“你准备好去找那个人了吗？”德国人问他。

  


伊万笑笑，不语。

  


从甘伯体育城离开的时候特尔施特根悄悄驱车跟在了他后面。这条路线太熟悉了，让人越来越笃定拉基蒂奇只是在普通地下班回家。果不其然。车停在不远处的马克手指一下一下敲击着方向盘，良久，他决定了一件事情。

  


他来过这间房子做客多次，按理来说，他不该在按门铃时这般紧张。“咦？马克，你有什么事要找我吗？”

  


“花吐症的事情，有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”如果对方狮子大张口索要巨款、或者别的什么，我应该代你支付。

  


“那个啊，没什么啦——”

  


“不，请你别这么说。”特尔施特根打断他，而剩下的内容则需要一个深呼吸，才够鼓起勇气将其坦白，“就让我承担起责任吧，不这么做我实在良心难安。你之所以会得花吐症，完完全全是因为我将它传染给了你。”

  


德国人的行事非常高效，确定病情，接着就是对症下药。他很清楚真捅破这层关系意味着什么——自己被心上人唾弃都是小事，如果连带着伊万你也背负骂名，那才叫我心碎呢。所以吻在做客马德里的深夜时分，趁人熟睡偷偷进行。这样的话，没有人的职业生涯会受其打扰。他本以为。

  


然而，伊万却没有呈现出半点错愕的样子。他微笑着看向马克：“我早就知道这一切了。”

  


温热的气息扑在自己脸上，隐隐还有丝花香，没有真正睡着的克国中场已经隐隐预料掉接下来会发生什么。嘴唇上得到的是蜻蜓点水的触碰。过了好久，他才缓缓睁开双眼确认情况。这个时候马克已经又躺回床上了，好像一切如常。

  


我没有第一时间就告诉你我醒着，从这个角度讲，我们谁都不能指责谁不够勇敢。拉基蒂奇心想。回到当下，他在马克眼前挥了挥手——这个男人因大脑消化海量信息而呆愣愣杵在他家门口，言：“然后呢，除了向我坦白你就没有别的话了吗，

  


“比如，你想来亲亲我？”

  


邀约带着安慰的味道，而这份要素在特尔施特根心中被放大了千万倍。你这是在对暗恋你而不得之人的怜悯吗？你这是在补偿我前前后后一直想帮你的忙吗？可是，你这样的善良，让我感到更沮丧了……年轻的巴萨一号摇摇头：“没有用，咱们在意大利那天晚上我已经自己试过了，没有用。”

  


唉？！

  


等一下，你怎么还来第二遍？这个情况我可不知道啊。你该不会已经偷偷亲了我好多次了吧？

  


拉基蒂奇下意识捂着嘴唇后退了小半步。结果看到马克满脸的抱歉与失落、似要转身离去的样子，他又连忙往前进了一大步。

  


让我的唇能紧紧贴合你的，让你的舌与我交缠。

  


让我们的爱被知晓。

  


……嗯，话虽如此，还是祝愿全世界的狗仔刚刚都没有路过你我吧。激烈的一吻完了，金发中场的脸变得红扑扑。“你怎么知道一定没用？”合上房门前他留下悬念，“明天见。”

  


第二天特尔施特根见到的伊万似乎格外光彩照人。此外，手捧的大束鲜花也教人无法忽略。

  


德国人问伊万这是怎么回事。“你觉得我凭一己之力呕出这么一大捧鲜切花的可能性大呢？还是我天天光顾花店的可能性大？”拉基蒂奇打趣式地反问他。

  


是一场恶作剧，也是一回真爱的考验，无论怎样，它的终结需要来点仪式感。之前我都是每次只买一朵天竺葵，今天突然要了这么多，店主差点被我为难住了。克罗地亚人低下头，盘点自己准备的礼物：嗯，这个颜色代表的是马克，这个样式的是安德烈，这个花应该属于特尔施特根……

  


他把花束举到德国人的眼前，“我有这么多的爱恋，这些爱全部都给你。”

  


  


-END-

  



End file.
